User talk:Harry granger
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Please leave all messages at the bottom, make sure your comments comply with the "Talk page" and "User policies", and sign your username with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 ---- Order of Merlin Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! By the way, your talk page is getting a small bit long, so you might want to consider archiving it. Just a thought :) Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Happy St. Patrick's Day! Glad you like it. I meant to do it a bit sooner (on the 10th, actually, seven days ago) but completely forgot about it. Fixed the Order of Merlin, though :) --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 19:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Slytherin dungeons You have to brew both parts of the Polyjuice Potion, which contains the Slytherin hair you found. I was only lucky enough to brew the first part (which needs an hour of waiting time), but because the second part needed EIGHTEEN HOURS (which I think is ridiculous) I couldn't brew it. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 19:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yep... 1080 minutes. I guess they start it at night, go to sleep and then when they wake up it'll only be a couple hours.... maybe they make it on a weekend, if they can stay up late and don't have to go to work on a Saturday. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I know. But the number of people who can make the potion is a lot less than the people who can't. Most people have to be gifted the potion. So see whether someone might gift it to you; try asking in the common room or the Great Hall. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::It's good to hear there are such kind people; I might ask on there for the second part of the Potion as well, for I cannot seem to brew the second part right. That you could get to see it is good also :) --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I asked; I only hope nobody minds that I can't figure out why they sign random names like "Tidal" and "Petals" after their comments. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::BladeMoon29111 was kind enough to gift the Polyjuice Part 2 to me, and so I was able to view the Slytherin common room. Did you find the five Galleons above the fire and the book? --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::But didn't you zoom in? You can zoom in on this moment as with any other. On the third zoom is the galleons, same with the book (I think). If you can't use the mouse to zoom try the up arrow key. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I did see that; too bad they didn't show the accompanying picture (I think it was a piture at the top). --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hello Harry. I'm starting to make talk-page templates (bad editing, vandalism, a template informing the user he or she has been blocked, etc.) I wondered whether there was any template you wanted made or an idea you had for the templates. And also whether you thought the template was a tad too harsh. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I've made a template telling the user to watch their tone and a template telling the user to calm down since the last message, and was just working on a template to warn about obvious vandalism. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::"Temper" is definitely good, no objections. But "Tone" I think is a little bit harsh and to refer to another user's subjective feelings is problematic. Sensitive users can feel offended by things where another user says: Sorry, but that's peanuts. And what is impolite? When you only want to say this in the template, that should probably be explained in the policy and a link should given in the template to this policy. That's what I think. "Vandalism" is important. Sadly some people have fun to vandalize so that is definitely important. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I tried to rectify the "Tone" template; if you feel it could be further improved feel free to edit it. I also added the vandalism one. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 21:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Colours Is this one better for the eyes? --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 11:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I'd never really gotten around to making it. I suppose I'll have to soon though. It'll be the same colours for all three, yes, just different message :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Potterpedia Hi, I'm glad you liked it. Alas, no - I simply forgot to put it in, I will when I'm done this message. PS: If we're both on at the same time (which seems rarely to happen these days) could you please go onto chat for a quick question? Thanks. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually, never mind the chat part, I've got it... thanks anyways :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :was trying to send this earlier but it wouldn't load Poor Windy ;D. By the way, Seth says he would accept adminship but he feels he hasn't contributed enough here. What do you think? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Hopefully either Nick or the Professor will... Seth says it's definitely a no. I still feel bad leaving so much time unaccounted for. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::But you were already left a wiki to run by yourself, two shouldn't happen. With any luck both will accept and the problem will be solved. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I don't understand. I saw your message, but it confuses me. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I saw your message, but I'm afraid the "rivalry" bit I didn't understand. PS: ProfessorTofty is, in my eyes, the only candidate left (that I know of, at least). Unless you count the user you mentioned in your latest message. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I am available . And one question, Why do you two talk about me all the time with me just reading about me. Trevor88 (talk) 09:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::In the home page it states different canon, and is supposed to be a dictionary/wiki. Trevor88 (talk) 09:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I meant it being a dictionary and a wiki. Sorry for all this confusion. Trevor88 (talk) 10:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Admins Trevor is now an admin, just thought I'd let you know. If there's any problems let "Windy Mountain" know, he should be able to clear things up ;) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:"Vampire Wiki" The Twilight Saga Wiki? Never, actually - they're too socially based, with not enough references for my taste. Why do you ask? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :That's another thing, those infuriating message walls. I'm glad we don't have them here. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm, I personally like them. But are you sure that THIS are message walls? It looked for me as if it were talk pages and underneath comments. Perhaps you will have a look? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:31, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Harry Potter Dictionary/Harry Potter Lexicon (I thought it was better to contact you here) Sorry for the lateness, Yes I did mean you. As for H-P Dictionary being like your Lexicon, No. I copied Harry Potter so I could get a start. The Dictionary part will all become a subpage odf Dictionary. With only Meanings. Such will in the of Broomstick, in the wiki part, It will be normal. While, In the dictionary part it will just show it's magical meaning. As for your user rights, I knew that I didn't have the time for two projects untill my next school hoildays and I also made Hunnie Rollback. Your Sincerely, Trevor88 (talk) 22:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC)